Bridge Over Troubled Water
by Anonymous Donor
Summary: Duo's out on his own with Hilde to help him out. (songfic) This was my first ever, so be nice...


Bridge Over Troubled Water By: Simon and Garfunkel  
  
An original songfic by Kathryn  
  
::Disclaimer:: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I am merely an obsessive GW fan. I do not own "Bridge Over Troubled Water" or any other song by Simon and Garfunkel. If I did, I would be lounging in the lap of luxury, not living in a po-dunk hick town.  
  
::This is about the many times Hilde has helped Duo.::  
  
~Scene~  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
~When you're weary,  
  
Feelin' small,  
  
Home. He was finally home. But was it really his home? L2 had changed so much since he had last been there. The ever-raging war continued to keep him occupied, but he had to get away, even for just a little while. Everything was so different. Monstrous buildings loomed all around him. Against them, he felt so insignificant, out of place and helpless. He didn't know where he was going or even where he was, but he just kept walking. Something calling to him, willing him along. He walked aimlessly for hours, until he reached the old part of town, but he didn't stop until he reached a building that was in complete shambles. "My home," he said to himself as he looked at the ruins of the old church. As he walked through the doorway, memories came flooding into his mind. He remembered when he was brought here for stealing. He remembered Sister Helen wanting to cut his hair because of how unsanitary long hair was. He remembered crying until she gave up and decided she wouldn't cut his hair if he kept it in a braid. He remembered Father Maxwell's boring Sunday sermons. He remembered his best friend, Solo. He remembered Solo dying in his arms, promising he would always be with him. He remembered them all. The church. Sister Helen. Father Maxwell.... Solo.  
  
1 When tears are in your eyes  
  
He sat down in the front pew. He cradled his head in his hands as his shoulders began to tremble. Soft, warm tears flooded his eyes and fell to the floor with soft 'thuds'. He had lost them. He knew he could never go to be with them. He couldn't because of all the lives he had taken. He could never be forgiven.  
  
2 I'll dry them all  
  
A small dark figure walked up behind him and delicate arms wrapped themselves around his quaking shoulders. Startled, he jumped up and turned to the figure. "Hilde? .What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, of course. What's the matter?" He tried to hide his tear stained face from her, but she turned his head back to meet her eyes, so filled with loving concern.  
  
I'm on your side, oh,  
  
When times get rough,  
  
3 And friends just can't be found  
  
"Talk to me, Duo. I can see it in your eyes." She wiped his tears and sat him down. "You can tell me anything. I care about you, and I don't like seeing you upset. It just isn't the Duo I know. Now, spill your guts." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. He began to tell her everything.  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
  
I will lay me down.  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
  
I will lay me down.  
  
"Thanks, Hilde. I- I." he stuttered through his tears. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He was so ashamed of himself, crying like a small child.  
  
"Don't worry about it. If you ever need someone to talk to, just call." She began to stand, but Duo pulled her down again, and hugged her. Before she could pull away, he kissed her on the cheek, got up and walked out of the church, crossing himself before the large crucifix behind the altar. ~  
  
~When you're down and out,  
  
When you're on the street,  
  
The war was lulled. The eye of the storm. He was back on Earth. He should've been happy- relieved to get a break, but he wasn't. Why? Because he was alone. Wufei went off to train, Sally right behind, Noin went to find Zechs, Trowa went back to Catherine at the circus, Quatre went to visit his sisters, and Heero was staying with Relena. Heero had begged him to stay with he and Relena, but Duo and Relena didn't get along too well. Even Dorothy had a place to stay with Relena. He sighed. "Alone again. Hrmf. The God of Death should live a lonely life, but. it's so boring!" he thought to himself.  
  
When evening falls so hard,  
  
The night was coming quickly, but he didn't care. He had no one to go to. No home with a blazing fire on this cold winter evening. He just sat on the curb. "I don't even have enough money to get a motel room at the sleaziest joint! I should've taken my chances with Heero and the queen- of-the-world-chick," he thought to himself.  
  
I will comfort you.  
  
"Hey, baby. Lookin' for a good time?" At first the voice didn't register in his head, then it came to him. "What's a guy like you doing on a curb like this?" He turned to see Hilde smiling at him. "Got a particular destination, stranger?"  
  
"Hilde!" He jumped up and picked her up off her feet in a warm embrace.  
  
"Hello to you too, Duo! I take it you're happy to see me?" He put her down and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I missed you! Where have you been?" he asked hugging her again.  
  
"I've been around. Come on with me and we'll catch up on things over a cup of coffee."  
  
"I don't want to be a burden to you. You probably have something more important to do. You don't want to be with me." He turned away from her and started to walk away, head hung low. "I'm such a failure."  
  
I'll take your part, oh,  
  
She grabbed his arm and he turned to face her. She had an almost sad look on her face.  
  
4 When darkness comes  
  
"Nothing is more important to me than my friends. You'll come and stay with me, m-kay?"  
  
5 And pain is all around  
  
"You don't want me as a friend. I'm a terrible person and I don't deserve to have anyone." He turned his face away, but she pulled it back and slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?" He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were brimming with angry tears.  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
  
I will lay me down.  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
  
I will lay me down.  
  
"Don't you ever say anything like that again! You here me?! Never!" she screamed at him. "You're the best friend a person could have. You care more about your friends than anyone I know. I'm blessed to have you as a friend!"  
  
"Hilde." She smiled and led him away. ~  
  
~ Sail on silver girl,  
  
Sail on by.  
  
"Man! There's more than we expected! This is so not good!"  
  
"Don't let your mind wander, Duo! We've got to win!" Quatre yelled as he lunged with Sandrock at the mass of Mobile Dolls.  
  
"Make way! The God of Death is comin' thr-" He was cut off by a voice calling to him for assistance.  
  
"Duo! Help me!"  
  
"HILDE!!!"  
  
"Go to her, duo. We can handle things here."  
  
"Arigato, Quatre!" he said as he blasted away to find Hilde. When he reached her, she was surrounded. He destroyed the Mobile Dolls with ease, then contacted Hilde.  
  
6 Your time has come to shine  
  
All your dreams are on their way.  
  
"Hilde. You fool! You could've been killed, and for what? Some lousy information?" He couldn't think of anything else to say. She just smiled and looked at him.  
  
"I-I thought. you might say something like that." She then passed out.  
  
".Hilde."  
  
See how they shine, oh,  
  
When you need a friend.  
  
Duo stood and watched them roll away her frail body on a gurney. He quickly walked away from the other pilots to Heero. "She said Relena was on Libra. Go to her," he said to him as Heero raced to his Gundam. "Before it's too late." He turned and walked into a bathroom. He gave and agonizing scream as he punched the tiled wall with all his strength, cracking every tile his fist touched. He was breathing hard as he pulled his fist away from the wall. He was shaking when he saw his knuckles were dripping with blood. "Huh."  
  
"Why'd you go and do that? You broke a perfectly good wall." Duo turned swiftly and saw Wufei leaning calmly against the opposite wall. "Probably your hand too." He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to him, arms folded across his chest. "She's asking for you." Duo lifted his head.  
  
"She woke up?"  
  
"Yeah. You can go and see her."  
  
"Arigato, Wu-man!" He sprinted out of the bathroom.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Wufei called after him.  
  
I'm sailing right behind,  
  
He ran all the way to her room, but he stopped at the door and hesitated. "What will I say to her? I was so mean before," he said to himself out loud.  
  
"Say everything you're thinking." Quatre stepped up behind him. "She's waiting." Duo took a deep breath and stepped in.  
  
"Hey you," she said with a tired smile.  
  
"I'm- I'm-" he started, feeling choked.  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind. It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not. I've been a terrible friend. It's all my fault. It shouldn't be you in this bed all banged up. It should be me. I should've gone in for the information." He sat down in a chair at her bedside with his head hung. "So, why? Why did you do it? Why did you risk your life?" She leaned back and laughed. He turned to he with a confused look on his face. "What's so funny? You could've been killed!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" She looked back at him.  
  
"Huh?" She laughed again.  
  
"Ai shiteiru, Duo Maxwell," she said with a sigh and a smile.  
  
"Hilde."  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
  
I will ease your mind.  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water,  
  
I will ease you mind.  
  
"Ai shiteiru, Hilde," he said to her in a whisper. She smiled and her eyes filled with tears. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and left the room. "Sleep now. Sweet dreams, my Hilde." ~  
  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
A.N. What did you think about my first fic ever? I think and author needs to write 4 different fic styles: mushy/sappy (out of the way), comedic (coming up), dramatic (getting there) and shounen ai (like it or not). Sayonara for now. Arigato, minna-san!  
  
-- Duo Maxwell 


End file.
